


Budding

by LittleKuroNeko



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: AU, Angel Wings, Gender-Neutral MC, Gender-neutral Reader, MC is half angel now I don’t make the rules, Not Beta Read, plz don’t hurt me this is unfinished
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:47:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23574109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleKuroNeko/pseuds/LittleKuroNeko
Summary: Spoilers for chapter 16.After Lilith’s divine intervention, MC begins to notice a change in themselves.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 133





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This’ll probably get edited when it’s not 3am and might get more chapters if the mood strikes me

You did it. You finally set Belphegor free from the attic and reunited the brothers. You’d also found out that you were their sister’s descendant and Diavolo insisted that it was pure coincidence you were selected for the exchange program. You were having a hard time believing it though. It’s way too coincidental. Like something out of a YA fantasy novel, in fact, that’s how this whole exchange program felt. Truthfully it hadn’t been that long since you got here. You’d gone from just some human to part of the family, and technically you really were now. But something’s been bothering you lately. Not just the sudden and constant extra attention from your housemates coddling and spoiling you like the sister they loved so dearly. Something else. 

At first, you pegged it as phantom pains from when Belphegor spilled your insides onto the polished floor in another reality. Thinking they’d go away after sometime and you’d forget them along with that nightmare. However, they persisted, along with new dreams. Dreams of familiar faces in an unfamiliar place. Somewhere dazzlingly bright and serene. No doubt the Celestial Realm, and no doubt these were more of her memories. You didn’t quite like the name still, after that first day of being showered in attention and hearing her name in place of your own. As if they were seeing through you and looking at their departed sister. Of course, they came to their senses soon enough and you were given your name back, but you twinged in anger every time they slipped up. But again, everything was slowly going back to normal, now with the youngest brother in the mix. Some pain remained though, small and almost unnoticeable until you were by yourself in your room. Like two pinpricks right between your shoulder blades. Dreams of her memories also remained, but you chose to keep them a secret. You didn’t want much more to do with her. Though they kept nagging at you, like those pinpricks. As the dreams became a bit more frequent, the pinpricks grew into small knots with a slight rash around them. Frustrated with it, you turned to Asmodeus and his endless supply of creams, treatments, and ointments. He told you it was probably a result of stress and began to lament how the recent events had taken a toll on his gorgeous skin too. He works whatever product into your skin and it does offer some relief. You retire to your room despite the brother’s insistence on sleeping with him. 

In class the next day, Simeon seems to stare, the same way one might stare at a math problem. Calculative, studying, observatory. He blushes when you call him out on it but dismisses your question of why he was staring. Time goes on you forget about the knots, somedays you can’t and they hurt like growing pains. Some days your back burned in pain. Three weeks later, you discover the source of the pain in the shower. You were rinsing off and absentmindedly went to scratch at the knots despite how many times Asmo would swat your hand away for doing so. He wasn’t here right now. You move your nails up and can’t get one satisfying itch in before you felt something soft. Not your own hair, thankfully not some weird Devildom bug, although it still had you screaming bloody murder when you realized what they were. And that they were attached to you. 

Of course, you weren’t alone in the house, quite the opposite really. All the brothers were home today and within seconds all of them were crashing into your bathroom and stumbling over each other to get to your first. Their shouts and squabbles died out as their eyes landed on you, currently in the middle of trying to rip an incredibly small and fluffy white wing off your back. Right between your shoulder blades.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> apologies for not posting this sooner, it’s been sitting in my drafts since April, oof...

As all seven of your housemates stared in shock, the two oldest seemed to come to their senses first. Mammon blocks you from view and yells at his brother’s for staring with a terrible blush reaching his chest. Lucifer reaches over to turn the shower off and drape a towel over you, yanking your hand away from your back. That seemed to snap you out of your panic, only now fully registering that they’d all come to check on you, you barely had the time to feel flustered before you were swept up and brought back into your room. After carefully sitting you down on your bed, he gently tugs down the back of the towel to reveal the wings once again. They flutter, spread out, not even reaching the ends of your shoulders, and settle down again. Levi is the first to break the tense silence. “Are they like...real?” “Of course they’re real, are you as stupid as Mammon?” “Hey!” And with that, Mammon, Levi, and Asmo begin bickering. Satan takes Lucifer’s place as he goes to shut the three up and carefully study your wings. Poking and prodding at them before lazily dragging a finder between them, causing a violent shudder to wrack your body. Belphie doesn’t bother to stifle his giggle and Mammon is once again at your side pushing his younger brother away from you.  
“Oi! Don’t treat ‘em like some test subject. Stop pokin’ all over ‘em.”  
“I’m just trying to figure out this situation, how did this even happen? Can this technically happen, I mean they’re fully human...unless...”  
The blond trails off as he seems to toss around some ideas in his head, but gets interrupted by Beel’s suggestion. “What if it’s because of Lilith?” And you wince at the name, but it seems to go unnoticed, as does you fidgeting with the towel, as the other six brothers turn to look at him.   
Yes, it always comes back to her, no matter how much you try an escape it. It made sense, with you being her descendant on top of having her memories. Not to mention how much she interfered during your trip back in time. Here she was again, throwing your life out of wack just when you thought you’d gotten rid of her. You hated it, but there wasn’t much you could do about it. There’s no changing the past. Now you had wings growing out your back and you half wondered if a halo would soon follow it. Nevertheless, you get up to at least get changed, sitting in a towel wasn’t comfortable. The others seems bit too engrossed in their conversation to notice you left back into the bathroom where you left your pajamas. You quietly lock the door and walk up to the sink, staring at your reflection in the mirror hanging above it. You take a deep breath and turn just enough to see one of the wings. It moves when you flex it, though it’s odd moving a new set of muscles. Even odder that it felt natural to do it, another thing that probably came from her. You sigh and shake her from your thoughts before grabbing your pajamas, almost laughing at the fact you picked a racer back to sleep in. Upon re-entering your room you find that only Lucifer remained.   
“I’ll be informing Lord Diavolo of this development tomorrow morning, until we learn more you will be talking online classes with Leviathan. You are not to leave the House of Lamentation.”  
“And what about the end of the exchange program?” You asked, knowing it was a stupid question. Even with only a month or so left in the program, you weren’t going to be allowed back into the human world now. Hell, Diavolo may even insist you spend some time in the celestial realm.   
“We will most likely have to postpone your return home, for now just get some rest. Don’t pick at the wings either. Good night.”


End file.
